


Into the future

by h_palmer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, Sort Of, post elfs leaving middle earth, some have stayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_palmer/pseuds/h_palmer
Summary: A look into Imladris without Lord Elrond. Some thoughts on the city, a story of an elleth. Sometimes it's time to leave home and start a new story.





	Into the future

Rivendell was not the same. After sailing of the great Lord of the Last Homely House it was just plain different. And that difference didn't have anything to do with the appearance of the valley.

The grass was as green as ever, the air was as clean as Middle Earth air gets and Waterfalls were as strong as they were the day she has come into this world. Overall Imladris still was the most magical and beautiful place on the planet.

The people that came here after the disappearance of Lord Elrond were welcomed as the Elf Master himself would welcome them. And every one of the visitors were in awe of the sanctuary created by the elf Lord. These new people couldn't possibly see the difference as they never saw the valley before, but for those who have been here at times of Lord Elrond even for a moment, there was a change.

A difference especially obvious for those who lived their whole lives in Imladris. Something in the atmosphere of the valley was out of place. It seemed to be a little less peaceful then it was before, it felt a little less safe.

To not get this wrong the Last Homely House was lovely at any time but there was something less in the valley. Elrohir and Elladan were doing a pretty good job at ruling their home, they were understanding if a little bit bored with the paperwork. When their father was still in Middle Earth, for the most part, they were away fighting Orks or defending the borders and didn't have any contact with the paperwork.

The new advisor was doing the job to the best of her abilities, but there was a ton of documents going back and forth and she couldn't keep up with it. Every once in a while the house occupants were wondering how Erestor was able to do it alone on daily basis and with each day their respect grew.

The new Head of Arts was a very talented fellow and fitted for his work perfectly but there was just something about Lindir that was unreplaceable. Sandrel the new Chief of Cooks, an apprentice of Hariel who was one of the elves who sailed west, food was really good but not as good as it was before.

Mithrandir didn't visit as often and for this reason alone live in the valley grew boring. Lady of the Lòthorien and her husband sailed with the Lord as well so the possibility of reading mind by a curious Galadriel was too out of the picture. Nobody thought they would miss that particular part of her being and yet they did.

Even though the Balrog Slayer stayed at their shores and still worked as the Commander, he wasn't as cheerful as before. Glorfindel was missing his friends, some even said he was missing his lover Erestor, though no one had the proof they were in a relationship.

Lord Elrond hasn't sailed west alone, with him went a lot of the elves from the valley, elves who kept it all in place. So yes Rivendell was still a sanctuary, a safe place in this world, but it wasn't the same. Nor it would ever be again.

And with that in mind young in elfish standards, raven-haired elleth stepped out of her room and went down the hallway to the entrance of the palace. Her brown cloak flattered from the speed she was walking in. On her back was a rucksack she completed yesterday evening. She had two long swords, a present from a dear friend, who like many others left this land behind.

Her green eyes arise with mist as she remembered the day of his leaving, he wanted them to go together but it was not her time then. As she arrived at the entrance she turned left to the stables to retrieve her horse. The elleth and elleths around her were occupied in their job, but there was also quite a few of them who were just relaxing with the animals.

Her eyes caught the ones of the Balrog Slayer. "Glorfindel, mellon-nin" she greeted in a nice, melodic voice."How are the horses this lovely afternoon?" Blond haired male smiled at her."They are as happy as always when I am here, my dear Andre."He stated and she smiled right back."But I heard you are not as happy here as you used to be."His smile disappeared and there was now concern on his futures.

She looked into his kind brown eyes, and couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe she could stay here for those eyes alone. But she made her choice and besides he was not hers, nor he will ever be.

"I'm afraid it's true. I can no longer find peace in the Land of Imladris" She stated in a calm, yet sad voice."I must leave as to not pass on my sadness to people of our land"He looked about to protest but stopped himself before saying anything. He just stood there watching her closely. His gaze not leaving her as she uncomfortably watched her feet. After some time, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can understand why you are so keen on leaving us, but please remember you don't have to."She was about to disagree, but was cut off by the man."And if you will leave us today, you can always return tomorrow as you will forever be welcome here."

Her shoulders shook a little, but her eyes stayed as clear as ever. She looked over the land yet again, the valley was sinking in the late afternoon light, the waterfalls falling in the soft rhythm of waves and the happiness of people of Imladris. She shooked her head, she couldn't be here any longer.Her gaze went back to Glorfindel.

"I love this city with all my heart," she said softly "but I can not stay here. It is just simply not the same." Balrog Slayer looked deeply in her eyes again and seemed to find what he was looking for."I see you have made up your mind." he said in his always cheerful voice."Your horse is waiting for you inside. Don't let him wanger any longer."

And suddenly his arms snaked around hers as he hugged her tightly."Don't forget how to fight." He kissed her forehead."And be safe for I hope to see you again." He then realised her from his hold. She had a little problem with holding her tears at bay, but somehow managed to say."And I hope to see you again too, my Lord Glorfindel."

With a smile on her lips, she entered the stables leaving the Balrog Slayer behind. Her brown horse was very enthusiastic and it took her twice the usual time to get him ready. When she was finally done she quickly hopped on the saddle, rode out of the stables and out of Rivendell.

She let herself have a quick last look at the Waterfalls of Imladris and with the hope of an adventure turned around and left her home. And yet a new journey began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> I'm happy you're here that means you've read my work. I would love to know if you enjoyed it, but if you didn't that's fair. Leave a comment, I promise I will respond, but if you don't want to do it that's okay too. The work is unbeted and I'm sorry for any mistakes there.  
> See you,  
> a_p


End file.
